


О чем ты думаешь?

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Summary: Юре уже шестнадцать, они с Отабеком живут и тренируются вместе, но все еще просто друзья. На начало текста, во всяком случае.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Kumys 2021: тексты от G до PG-13





	О чем ты думаешь?

В раздевалке опять никого, кроме них с Юркой: никто не торчит на катке так подолгу. Отабек на скамейке расшнуровывает коньки, Юрка натягивает сухую футболку.

— О чем ты думаешь?

Вопрос застает Отабека врасплох и ставит в тупик. Хотя, казалось бы, чего такого?

Да того, что обычно его задает сам Отабек.

Так получилось. Юрку он знает как облупленного: каждый прокат, каждое интервью, каждую фотку, наверное. Все, что имеется в открытом доступе. Ну, а после того, как он, сам охренев от такой наглости, предложил Юрке стать друзьями и получил согласие, Отабеку достается и немного того, что скрыто от глаз широкой публики. Он знает, как Юрка спит после тяжелого дня — на спине, вытянувшись во весь рост, раскидав руки и ноги, будто пытается захватить во сне как можно больше территории. Знает его любимую начинку для пирожков — и это, между прочим, не капуста, как Юрка зачем-то врет в интервью. Знает, как по маршруту возвращения с тренировки определить Юркино настроение — интересно, тот сам-то замечает, что выбирает разные дороги в зависимости от расположения духа? Отабек очень многое знает о Юрке, но еще больше не знает. И поэтому никогда почти не может угадать, о чем тот думает. К счастью, они друзья, а значит, можно спросить. Отабек всегда спрашивает.

— О чем ты сейчас думаешь, Юр?

Как правило, в ответ звучит: «о произвольной». Или: «чот флип не выходит, как надо». Или: «как считаешь, Джей Джей рискнет на четвертый квад в короткой?». Или даже: «в Японии никаких катаклизмов не было? Кацудоны уже полтора часа селфи не постили, волнуюсь». Отабек не вполне понимает суть отношений Юрки с Леруа и с Никифоровым и считает, что это не его дело. Хотя, конечно, он хотел бы знать о Юрке побольше. Он хотел бы знать о нем все. Желание из разряда новогодних: заранее уверен, что не сбудется, но загадывать все равно приятно. Он любит смотреть на задумчивого Юрку, любит слушать, как тот рассказывает о том, что на уме. Просто любит Юрку. Это самая большая тайна Отабека, о которой, к счастью, никто не догадывается. Его никогда не спрашивают, о чем он думает. Юрка говорит: это потому, что Отабек слишком крут, опасаются подходить без повода. Отабек считает, что все куда проще — его мысли никому не интересны, но от искреннего Юркиного комплимента сердце все равно подскакивает и минуту-другую колотится где-то в горле. Юрка часто говорит ему всякие приятные вещи, по-дружески, разумеется. Отабек понимает его восторженность: в шестнадцать лет старший друг с байком и диджейским пультом — это очень круто. Хотя, если объективно, это Отабек должен восхищаться и смотреть снизу вверх: Юрка в свои шестнадцать уже достиг гораздо большего, чем он сам. Отабек гордится им так, что иногда немного больно. Юркина целеустремленность уникальна. Отабека ничуть не удивляет, что Юрка постоянно думает о прокатах. Иначе и быть не может.

_Юрка врет, потому что врет. Это вышло само собой. Еще тогда, когда Отабек в самый первый раз спросил: «О чем думаешь, Юр?». А Юрка как раз думал о том, что его другу нужен другой костюм. Черный и в обтяг. Потому что казахская задница была этого достойна. Потому что от нее и в тренировочных штанах было глаз не отвести. Ну и что он мог ответить? «Раз увидев твою задницу, Бек, трудно думать о чем-то еще»? Конечно, он сказал про произвольную. Так и повелось._

Юрка теряется. Он ведь всего лишь спросил, о чем Бек задумался. Почему у того в глазах ужас, будто перед ним не лучший друг стоит, а какая-нибудь жалмауыз кемпир*, жаждущая кусок свежей батырской плоти на ужин? (Юрка честно прочитал книгу казахских сказок, что Бек подарил на Новый год.) Юрка первый раз видит, как Отабек краснеет. И как бледнеет — тоже. В чем дело-то?

— Да я просто так спросил, — растерянно говорит он. — Не хочешь — не отвечай, какие проблемы. Ну чего ты, Бек?

Отабек понимает, что каждая секунда молчания топит его все глубже. Надо было сразу что-нибудь ответить, любая глупость была бы лучше, чем это. Теперь же изобретать что-либо поздно. Можно сбежать, но проклятый характер не позволяет. Зеленые глаза просверливают его, кажется, до задней стенки черепа, и Отабек чувствует, что лицо начинает гореть. Что Юрка о нем подумает? От этой мысли из жара бросает в холод. А вдруг он догадается? Догадается, развернется и уйдет, обрывая все разом. Юрка это умеет. Твердость алмаза — херня по сравнению с характером Плисецкого.

— Юр, я…

Юрка присаживается перед ним на корточки, в его глазах отчаянное беспокойство. Надо извиниться, сказать, что ничего страшного не происходит, что Отабек просто… просто тупит, да.

— Я…

Надо улыбнуться, поржать над собой, сказать, что у него в мозгах временно помутилось. Надо вернуть все в обычную колею.

— Я люблю тебя, Юр.

Нихуя себе вернул.

Юрка молчит. Не уходит — это хорошо, — не матерится, даже не отдвигается. Смотрит нечитаемым взглядом. Отабек отвернулся бы, если б мог.

— Так ты об этом щаз думал?

Отабек кивает.

— И часто ты так?

Еще один кивок.

— А раньше сказать не мог?

Отабек пожимает плечами. Образ сурового байкера сейчас как никогда кстати.

Образ трескается, как лед под пешней, когда Юрка протягивает руку и тыльной стороной ладони касается его щеки.

— То есть я, значит, мучаюсь, вру ему как могу, а он просто молчит. Удобно устроился, Алтын, — голос Юрки как-то странно дрожит, в нем и смех, и волнение, и облегчение, и радость, и неодобрение. И, наверное, что-то еще, что Отабек не может уловить. — Чего молчал-то?

— Ты не спрашивал, — наконец открывает рот Отабек. Хрипло и шепотом, но хоть так.

— Это пиздец. — Юрка вдруг сгребает в кулаки его толстовку и утыкается лбом в грудь. — Я тут на него дрочу днями и ночами, мозоли давно натер, а он меня, оказывается, любит.

— Юра? — Слова по отдельности Отабек понимает, но в одно целое они не складываются. — Юр, ты о чем?

— Об этом. — Качнувшись вперед, Юрка оказывается на коленях возле низенькой скамейки, где сидит Отабек, прижимается к нему вплотную, грудью к груди, губами — под ухо, носом — к шее. Ведет головой, и Отабека тоже ведет. У Юрки горячее дыхание, жаркие губы и сильные руки, которые сейчас почему-то оказываются гораздо ниже поясницы Отабека. — На что это похоже, по-твоему?

— На исполнение желаний? — Отабек пытается угадать правильный ответ. — Ну, как на Новый год.

— Пусть будет Новый год, — соглашается Юрка, и от его голоса мурашки бегут по шее, мгновенно добираясь до кончиков пальцев. — На Новый год я тебя тоже хотел. Ох как же я тебя хотел, Бек…

Отабек уже улавливает смысл его слов, но все равно слишком много непонятного.

— Но почему меня-то? — недоумевает он. Юрка смеется в скрытую футболкой ключицу.

— А кого? Ты мое золото, понимаешь? Нет? Ладно, потом поймешь. Поехали домой, пока я тебе прямо здесь не отсосал.

— Юра… — полустон-полувыдох мало похож на укоризненный, но на большее Отабек неспособен.

— Что «Юра»? Я об этом с «Мэднесса» мечтал. Полгода, представляешь? И еще много о чем. — Юрка поднимает голову, и Отабек не то тонет в его взгляде, не то сгорает в нем.

— Правда? — не может не спросить он, имея в виду не столько Юркины слова, сколько окружающую реальность в целом.

Вместо ответа Юрка коротко, жадно и тесно прижимается к его губам, и реальность мгновенно теряет значение.

Кроме разве что графика работы ближайшей к дому аптеки.

**Author's Note:**

> *жалмауыз кемпир — что-то вроде казахского аналога Бабы Яги


End file.
